Lose Control
by Ben-hayag
Summary: Michael almost did the unthinkable. Can Selene forgive him and can he forgive himself?
1. A Bloody Mistake

Disclaimer- I do not own Underworld.

I came up with this fic while listening to Pink Floyd's "The Final Cut". I do not know how that album inspired me to write this but whatever. I know this chapter is short but all my fics are like that. So please read, review, and no flames.

He didn't know how he lost control. He didn't know how he came so close to killing to woman he loved. All he remembered was the feeling of uncontrolable bloodlust. After killing a pack of lycans, he needed more. And Selene was right there. But he was able to stop himself before he did the worst thing imaginable.

Michael Corvin sat on a small, brown wooden chair in the corner of the bedroom. He cried as he watched Selene lay unconcious on the bed. The cuts and gashes that covered her body were slowly healing. Empty packets of cloned blood laid all over the floor. The entire bed was stained with cloned blood and Selene's blood.

Michael wiped the tears away and looked down at his chest. He noticed that his wounds on the outside of his body were fully healed. But the wounds inside were still there and getting larger.

"I almost killed you. I couldn't control myself. Selene, please forgive me because I don't think I can ever forgive myself." Michael sobbed out as he contiuned to watch her.

He didn't know what was gonna happen when she wakes up. Would she forgive him? Would she still love him? Would she try to kill him when she wakes up? So many questions but no answers.

After pondering what might happen, Michael got up from the chair and walked over to a dark blue shirt laying on the floor near the door. He picked it up, quckily put it on, then started to slowly walk towards the bed. He walked over the left side of it while trying to aviod stepping on the blood packets. He leaned in close to her and could tell that her breathing was much more regaular then it was when he first brought her here. He reached over and gently grabbed her hand. He held onto it for about thirty seconds, he let go, reached up and started to softly stroke Selene's dark hair.

"I love you Selene. Never forget that." Michael whispered.

He contiued to run his hand through her hair until she started to move. He removed his hand and started to become nervous and somewhat scared.

Selene's eyes slowly opened and they started to scan the room. She wasn't sure what happened or where she was. She noticed that the bed she was laying on was very damp. and could tell by the smell that it was blood. She looked up and finally saw Michael standing there with a very concerned look on his face. When she saw him, Selene remembered what happened.


	2. Doin' it 4 Da Shorteez

Disclaimer- I do not own Underworld or any of it's characters.

Here it is. After more then a month, chapter two is finally here. I really hope this is as good as the first one. I'm sure some of you are wondering, "What the hell is up with the name for this chapter?" Let's just say it's from something and I want to see if anyone know's where it come's from. I know Mas'kil knows it but does anyone else know where "Doin' It 4 Da Shorteez" comes from. Why do I want to know this? I don't know. I just thought it would be funny. So anyway, please review and no flames.

Selene and Michael just stared at eachother in silence. They were wondering how the other person was gonna react. Michael was wondering if Selene was going to attack him and Selene was wondring if Michael was going to attack her.

After about three minutes of this, Michael took a small step towards Selene. She didn't seem to react at all and Michaael didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. He then took a few more steps and he extended his right hand to Selene. After looking at him for a few moments, She grabbed his hand and he gently pulled her off of the blood stained bed.

After he pulled her up, they once again stared at eachother in silence. Selene started to walk away but Michael grabbed her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Please forgive me Selene. You know I would never hurt you on purpose." Michael told her. Selene stared dead ahead, looking like she didn't even hear him. Michael became very worried when he saw this. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked directly into her brown eyes.

"Selene please. I love you. Just say something. I want to know if everything's alright." he pleaded with her.

Selene still didn't say anything but she let out a small smile and then she wrapped her arms around Michael. Michael let out a sigh of relief and then he pulled her even closer to him. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and then he caressed her face with his right hand.

Michael started to lean in and kiss Selene on the lips and the next thing he knew, he was being slammed hard on the wooden floor. And before he could figure out why he was on the floor, Selene was standing over him with a Beretta pointed at his head.

He didn't move, he just looked up at her and her eyes were no longer brown but they were now blue. After another long strecth of silence, Selene aimed the gun a few inches above Michael's head and then she unloaded the clip into the poor wodden floor while Michael tryed to cover his face from the splinters that came flying up. He was aslo trying to control himself and not transform into his hybrid form.

After emptying the clip, Selene tossed the gun down by Michael's feet and she left the room.

By the way, have any of you guys checked out "Darkness Falls", my Ghost in the Shell Underworld crossover yet? If you have, cool. If you haven't, well go and read it and tell me what you think. Even if you have no idea what Ghost in the Shell is.


	3. The Knights Who Say Ni

Okay first off, apparently no one except for Mas'kil got the "Doin' it 4 Da Shortezz" thing. It was a reference to an epsiode of Aqua Teen Hunger Force. The title for this chapter is a reference to a movie that everyone should have in thier DVD collection so you people better get this reference. So please review, don't flame, and if you review I will give you a shrubbery.

Michael was still laying on the wooden floor. It has been six minutes since Selene left but he was still just laying there.

'What have I done? Have I torn our marrige apart? he thought as he started to get up off the floor. Michael walked over to the chair in the corner and he sat back down on it. He bent his head down and stared at the floor. He then noticed a light brown photo album next to the chair. He picked it up, set it on his lap, and opened it.

The first two pages were all pictures from Michael and Selene's wedding. A small smile crept onto his face as he looked at the photos.

"That was the only day I got Selene to wear something that wasn't black." Michael quietly said. He looked at the rest of the album, remembering all the good times in the last four years until he got to the last two pages. He quickly closed it and tossed it on the floor.

"How long has it been, two years? Two years and the pain is as strong as ever and now history almost repeated itself." Michael sadly said to himself.

Selene was sitting on a steel chair in the place she felt the most comfortable, the cellar. Various weapons filled the cold, damp cellar. Selene was facing the entrance with two Walther P99's resting on her hips. She didn't think Michael was going to come down here and try to hurt her but she wasn't going to take any chances.

Selene was still shocked at what happened. She couldn't belilve that he had lost control again. Now she didn't know what was next.

'I love him but I don't know if I can trust him. I forgave him the first time he lost control. Even though he did the worst thing possible, I still stood by him. I still loved him even though he killed our child.'

Selene then heard something coming down the stairs and she quickly stood up, drew her pistols and pointed them at the entrance. Michael came down the steps and stopped as soon as he realized he had two pistols pointed at his head.

"Please Selene, put them down. We need to talk and we need to now."

So how was that crazy chapter? I hope you all like the twist. If you thought it was a bad twist, tell me and I might change it.


End file.
